


Just a cold

by TheCloudWinder



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fake Dying, Found Family, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, I guess?!?, Mom Eda, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, People Are Finding This Funny?? xD, Post-Season/Series 01, Sick Character, Sickfic, The Comfort Comes Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCloudWinder/pseuds/TheCloudWinder
Summary: Luz is sick, it's just a cold but Eda (as the rest of the boiling isle) have no idea of how diseases work and thinks that her girl is dying.ORWatch as Eda and the rest of the crew freak out as they think their friend is having a slow and painful death, where in reality she’s fine.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Hooty, Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 149
Kudos: 789
Collections: Eda and Luz are family





	1. Don't leave

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I haven't finish Don't change me, but I just had this idea that I had to write! Remember to comment please it helps a lot!
> 
> P.S. Chapter 2 is been changed so if you want I suggest you to read it again!

It was weird for Eda to wake up at the first light of the day. Both she and King weren’t exactly early morning people, they didn’t have much to do at the dawn before, so it didn’t make much sense to wake up early, aside for some exception.

But then Luz came along and everything changed. The little brat usually got up at 7 in the morning, SEVEN o’clock! Eda didn’t even bother to get out of bed before at least 10 am.

Normally the witch wouldn’t care of having people roaming around the house while she was asleep, but Luz was JUST SO LOUD she kept bothering her with stuff like “training”, “going to school“ or “breakfast“ although with time she appreciated the now not so much new routine, the house felt warmer and alive, it was worth the pain Eda thought.

Today was different though, it was 8 am and Luz still didn’t show any sight of been awake, which was weird… Usually she would have eaten her breakfast (that got cold) and together with Eda they would have fled to Hexside, Luz always reminded Eda to take her to school, she would never lose a single day of education.

‘Where is she? If she doesn’t get up right now, she will be late for school!’ she thought while walking up the creaky wooden stairs to Luz’s room, Eda didn’t enroll Luz in Hexside for nothing, she knew how important was to her!

Eda started calling Luz’s name while getting closer to the room’s door, without response however. She couldn’t be still asleep, could she?

“Hey kid, you’re alright over there?“ Eda asked while knocking at the door. “You know, you’ll be late to school if you don’t get up now sleepy head“ the witch voice that used to be calm began to increase in volume as she grows more concerned about Luz. However, there was still no answer. ‘Okay now I’m freaking out, there’s no way in hell that she didn’t hear me’.

Eda didn’t want to invade Luz’s privacy (she definitely knows how important that is for kids her age) but something was definitely up, so she wasted no time opening the door, hoping to not find Luz get changed or something like that.

The scene that stood before Eda’s eyes was alarming, to say the least. Eda’s heart beat faster at the sight of it, feeling like her chest could bust in any time. She found Luz laying on the bed with a twisted grimace of pain painted on her face. Her chest raised and fell slowly as she tried to breathe, sweat formed on her forehead while her entire body twitched unnaturally.

She rushed to Luz, laying down on the floor, hand hovering over the young girl's face, avoiding the touch out of fear of hurting her, but even through the gap Eda could feel the heat coming from Luz’s forehead.

Time itself slowed down as Eda felt a shiver down her spine. Was Luz hurt? There was no blood, no cuts nor bruises on her body when a horrible thought crossed the witch's mind causing her to groan and her body to go stiff. Was it… Was it a human disease?

Luz told her about those. There were many kinds of diseases, dangerous, harmless, temporary or treatable and the ones that last forever (like her curse). ‘Oh God, please be the harmless and temporary kind,’. The witch didn’t know much else about human biology though, this could be anything, however, despite that she tried her best to remember what Luz told about the topic.

Eda checked Luz’s body to gather information about the illness she was dealing with and try to piece together her “diagnosis“. The witch reached for the small magic rectangle of the human. Luz taught Eda how to use it in case she had some curiosity about the human realm while she wasn’t around. She searched the symptoms on the “google“ thingy.

And something popped up, something with a weird name hard to read. She copied the name on a piece of paper and searched that name up.

Different results came in, but all of them said more or less the same horrible thing:

<<… Is a serious and fatal disease that’s caused by a parasite that commonly infects certain insects… The mortality rate of the virus is especially high among young and elderly people… Once the symptoms manifested the patient is likely to die… There’s no cure to this day.>>

‘No… No.. no no no, this isn’t possible!’ Eda’s heart tightened as she read the article. Was Luz going to die? No.. Unthinkable the kid was tough, tougher that some stupid sickness. She and Eda have gone through so many adventures and faced every kind of dangers together, and THIS is going to take her girl away?

‘Where the hell she got it in the first place? How I fix this? How much time she has left?’. Eda’s head felt heavy with worries. Too many were the thought that crossed Eda’s mind. She had to focus on one at a time. For starters, a cure, there must be a cure! Maybe in the human realm they didn’t find one, but here on the boiling isle they had all kinds of weird concoctions!

‘She’s gonna be fine, I’ll find it and then she’s going to be fine!.’ while Eda was lost in her thoughts, Luz regained some consciousness.

“Hmmm… E-Eda?“ Luz whispered short of breath, Eda then came to her senses almost shouting: “Luz! Oh thank the titans your up, don’t scare me like that kid.“;

“How you’re feeling? There’s something I can do?“ The witch continued.

“I'm just feverish don’t worry sometimes humans just get sick, and yes maybe some water would be nice, thanks“ the girl replied with a tired dim voice.

“Y-Yes b-but there’s must be something else that I can do, t-to cure you…“ Eda was holding her tears waiting a response from the girl that she realized only now how much she loved.

Luz had a puzzled look on her face “Eda there’s no cure for it we just wait, at most I can take an antipyretic to ease the pain, but I don't have it with me, it’s okay though beca…“ Eda couldn’t hear the remaining phrases coming from Luz, everything sounded muffled, her ears rang. How can Luz accept it? Was it really normal for humans to die like this? She was fine a day ago.

Eda was on the verge of tears, but she couldn’t break in front of Luz. She must be strong for her, for her brave girl. She stroked the kid's hair gently before standing up, despite her legs and knees struggling to hold her up.

Then the witch spoke: “D-Don’t you worry, kiddo! Eda got you covered, you’ll see I'm gonna find a cure and you’ll be good as new!“ trying to fake the most unconvincing smile ever.

“Mhm… Okay.. Just remember the water, please.”.

Eda nodded and walked out of Luz’s room, closing the door behind her, standing still for a moment as reality caught up to her, she fell with her back on the door slowly sliding on the wooden floor, hands on her face covering the cold tears as they flow free on her now wet cheeks, holding loud sobs.

* * *

Eda made her way back from several markets (including the black market) around the boiling isle, searching for some kind of potion that could heal illnesses. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful. Nobody really knew much about human’s sicknesses, witches didn’t really get sick.

As she walks in the house, she’s welcomed by Lilith who was sitting on the couch drinking what looked like tea.

“Welcome back Edalyn, it seems that your rather busy today, is everything okay?“ since the day that the emperor tried to petrify everybody, Eda let her sister stay at the Owl House as long as she doesn't lay a finger on Luz.

“To be honest, sis… No everything is NOT okay, It-It’s Luz… She-She’s dying and I’m not strong enough.. Not enough to save her“ as the realization of what she just self-confessed hit her, Eda stared weeping thinking Luz was dying and she couldn’t do anything to save her.

Lilith stared at Eda in shock. She never seen her sister this upset… This broken, like a piece of her soul was torn apart from her. The oldest sibling approached the youngest one, placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

“Edalyn… You always were the sensitive one, I know now it hurts but with your portal we can always find a replacement there are many humans“

“A WHAT!“ Eda shouted, shaking off the hand from her shoulder, “Luz is NOT some kind of pet! What the fuck is wrong with you?“ the witch said, shaking in tone. She didn’t have the strength to be angry, but sure as hell she wasn’t okay with this.

“I’m sorry sister! But things are that she’s only a human! She doesn’t belong here with you! She’s not part of the family, our family…“ the older witch said to her sister.

“She’s my kid! I don’t care if she’s human or that one day she has to go back home with her actual mother, I just don’t care, she is a daughter to me, I would give my live away for her,”. Eda sigh with arms intertwining, touching her elbows.

“Now if you would excuse me, I’ll call your niece’s friends telling them they probably want to be here to give her a last farewell before she leaves us,“ added Eda, hiding her tears with a hand.


	2. She's leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity gets some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!****** Attention this is important I edited chapter 2 especially in the ending because it felt a bit rushed (and honestly it was) so please I suggest you to reread it! ******!!!!!
> 
> P.S. I wrote the relationship between Amity and Lilith keeping in mind the recent AMA from Dana in which she said that Amity and Lilith aren't as close as we thought (even saying and I quote: << After Covention I imagine Amity lost a lot of respect for Lilith that day.>> )
> 
> If you guys are curios about the AMA here is the link: https://www.reddit.com/r/TheOwlHouse/comments/ill21i/hooty_hooty_im_dana_terrace_creator_and_ep_of_the/

Ahh nothing better than a delightful book during the early afternoon, chilling on the bed with nothing catastrophic happening. Well… Amity knew how the evening could improve, but she tried (failing) to shut down her own mind from reaching t-that thought… That beautiful, warm and soft thought…

Her daydreaming ended abruptly by several knocks on the door that made the young witch jolt on the spot, sending her precious book flying to the base of her bed. Soon after the knocks, her sister’s voice followed: “Mittens! Luz’s mom or whatever, asked if you could meet her at the Owl House now, she said it’s important,”.

“E-Ehm.. Sure.” the young witch stammered with cheeks still red as a sunset, the so vivid dream to blame.

‘Wait… Luz’s mom? Did she mean Eda? Well, that would be weird, Eda never invited me to her house, usually it was Luz… And its important too,’ Amity didn’t worry yet, but she made a mental note about it.

* * *

Time passed as Amity made her way to the Owl House. It took a while to reach the place; the sky was getting dark as the sun settled, but thank the Titan Amity was at the door-step, she really didn’t want to hang around the wood at night, and hopefully, to get back home Eda would give her a ride, or… even better she would let her stay overnight maybe in Luz’s room…

‘Oh Titan what is wrong with me,’ Amity thought hiding her red cheeks with both her hands blushing like crazy.

Before she could recover from the “mental shock.” she heard a familiar and annoying voice: “Hi, green-haired girl!“

Amity screamed as loud as she could while punching the door demon in the… face?

“Aho… Hoot! I just tried to be nice… Gee.“

“M-Mhm n-next time don’t scare people like that!” Amity said with an angry frown on her face.

“Anyway… Could you let me in, they’re waiting for me.” the young witch added recomposing herself.

“Fine.. Hoot hoot,”.

The door finally opened, revealing behind it Ms. Lilith, which was playing with her lock of gray hair and reading a book with her free hand while on the sofa.

When Lilith noticed her presence, she quickly closed the book and greet her.

“Amity dear you came, it’s nice seeing you, it’s been a while,” her former mentor said smiling at her.

“Yes, since you forced me to cheat in front of everybody and ah! Yes you tried to kill Luz too, I almost forgot…” Amity delivered dead serious in tone, crossing her arm as a sign of contempt.

“Amity, I know I was wrong and I’m ashamed of what I have done.. But I’m afraid that tonight is not the occasion for us to discuss my wrongdoings,” she paused for a moment with her mouth ajar in hesitation of what to say next, knowing full well of what will follow because of her next words.

“Dear, I think it’s better if you take a seat… We need to talk.” concern painted the older witch’s face.

“Thanks but I would like to stay standing if it’s not a problem” Amity’s voice softened as well as her features. This was serious.

“Yes, yes, of course whatever your most comfortable with…” the conversation deadlocked once again, Lilith was clearly uneasy about the topic. After an uncomfortable amount of time, Amity broke the awkward silence.

“Anyway, where’s Ms. Edalyn? I thought she was the one that wanted to talk,“.

“She’s upstairs with Luz… She didn’t want to leave her alone…” Lilith’s face twisted in a tired and mournful look.

Amity’s heart skipped a beat as she heard Luz’s name, doubt stated to crawl in her mind as she soon understood that this “talk” was about the girl.

“Wait why d.. Why does Eda don’t want to leave Luz alone?” panic flowed in her body at this point as she was connecting the dots in her head.

“Lilith, tell me that Luz is fine” she never called her former mentor by name, but in this moment formalities lost all meaning.

The older witch was reluctant to speak.

Tears began to form in the back of Amity’s eyes. Her breathing became uneven as she found herself struggling to find coherent words to say. The only sound that escaped her lips was a desperate groan. Bringing a hand to her chest, she calmed herself down just enough to speak, still shaking in body and tone.

“P-Please, please L-Lilith she MUST, she must be fine! Lilith, please tell me she’s fine!” this must be a big misunderstanding!

“Amity… I-I’m so sorry…” _No_ … _No no no no_ … “Luz is… is _**dying**_ Amity we… There’s nothing we can do… We tried everything, it’s a human problem something is _wrong_ in her body,“.

_**No, no NO!** _

Amity collapsed with her knees on the floor, trembling, embracing herself, not even trying to hold her sobs. Her heart crumbled into pieces.

“N-No.. I-I can’t I… She,“ Amity’s breathing was erratic and her vision blurry from the tears, she curled up in a ball pushing her legs close to her chest, face hidden by her forehead that rested on her knees, all this while her mind was in a state of shock.

After a brief moment, she felt a warm touch on her shoulder and soon after that touch enveloped her entire body.

“Shhh… Shh, it’s all right I got you dear, I got you. It’s okay to be afraid,“ Lilith rubbed gently the girl’s back as Amity loudly sobbed, hiding behind the older witch’s neck while wrapping tight with her arms around Lilith.

* * *

Shortly after Amity’s panic attack, Lilith successfully calmed her down a little, Emphasis on little... She was still shaking and crying a bit, but considering the situation, it was a tremendous improvement.

“Now what?” asked Amity still on the ground with Lilith at her side holding her.

“Well, my guess is that Luz could really enjoy some time with you, before… She… You know,“.

“No… T-There must be a-a cure or something we can do…“ a spark of hope lit Amity’s eyes as she thought about something, a solution.

“Wait! Lilith your spell, that one for sharing the pain! The one Luz used to ‘cure‘ my leg, she told me you’re the one that helped her find the glyph for it, please teach me that spell Lilith!“ Amity's face lit up with newfound hope, a simple smile painting her face.

Lilith found herself stunned by the girl’s statement. Maybe Amity wasn’t fully aware of the consequences of a spell like that on a deadly wound (or illness, in this case).

“Amity… No I’m sorry but that would be a death sentence for the both of you, I’m not letting another child die,“ the light smile on the girl's face vanished quickly replaced by a mix of anger and hurt.

“YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!“ Amity screamed, “YOU-YOU… I-I can do this! L-Let… Let me do this for her please, I beg you…“ Amity’s scream turned into a whisper made even harder to hear by the girl's moans and now everlasting tears.

 _Please don’t rob me of this hope_ the young witch tried to say, but the sound that came out of her mouth was a series of unintelligible sobs and gasps.

She suddenly felt dizzy while the surrounding room started moving. The last thing she saw was a blurry vision of Lilith’s face barely hearing the older witch words: “Amity are you o… Amity? AMITY!“ then everything went black.

* * *

Slowly a faint light pierced into Amity’s eyelids, waking her up.

“Uhhhhhg… My head hurts so bad,“ groaned the girl with a low voice, having the worst headache ever.

For an instant Amity thought she was back at home and everything that happened last night was just a horrible nightmare.

But unfortunately, as reality catches up to her, she realized she’s not at home but in the Owl House and that could mean only one thing.

“LUZ!!“ shouted Amity, rapidly lifting her back from the couch, worsening her headache in the process.

‘Ow ow ow… Bad idea.’ Amity brought up her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. She could sense the blood painfully pulsing in her head.

Then a familiar voice spoke:

“Easy kid, don’t want you to injure that pretty brain of yours,“ followed soon after by another voice “Yes dear, it’s better for you to stay put,“.

Amity turned towards the source of the sounds, seeing Eda and Lilith both with a worried and tired look on their faces.

Eda especially was… Well devastated. It seemed like the Owl Lady hasn’t slept for quite a while. Even though she kept her facade, it was clear enough that inside she was suffering at least as much as Amity, probably even more.

The girl knew how much attached Luz and Eda were, sometimes Luz could get confused and call Eda mom when she talked about her at Hexside, which she thought was sweet.

They shared an understanding look.

“Kid look I know that you just woke up, your head is probably killing ya and this is a lot to take in… But I’m afraid we-we have little time left, I’ll call Luz's other friends after you talk to her… I just want you two to have some time alone,“ Eda said placing a hand on Amity shoulder.

“I know how much Luz cares about you, and I know you feel the same way… I just want her to have some closure“ the Owl Lady added, clearly holding her tears.

“I-I’m scared, I’m not strong as I thought” the girl looked everywhere but in Eda’s eyes, feeling so ashamed of herself.

“Losing someone we deeply care about is an event bound to scar us for life, Amity, you have no need to be strong“ Lilith said intruding in the conversation.

Amity looked like she was ready to cry her eyes out… Again.

‘fuck, that came out wrong...’ she wasn’t the best person with kids, once again her sister proven that she bested her in everything, in fact as on cue her sister replied.

“What the hell!?, Lily!?! Are you trying to give the kid a heart attack?“ the younger sibling responded, glaring at the kid’s former mentor.

“M-My apologies Amity, I didn’t intend to scare you, I got caught by the moment, I’m sorry,” Lilith stated looking at Amity with an apologetic look.

“I think what my sister tried to say was that it doesn’t matter if you’re strong or not, nobody is ever ready to say goodbyes“.

“I know that! I’m not a child… It just… I don’t have the courage to watch her knowing that she’s leaving… Leaving me behind“ The last sentence was just a whisper which the sisters probably didn’t hear.

“Amity, please look at me“ Eda asked, gently rubbing her thumb on the girl's cheek wiping off a few tears “I know it’s hard, trust me I know, but I also know that every day that I get to see my little girl another time it’s one less day that I’ll have to spend without her“ Eda tried so so hard to hold her own tears but in the end some of them escaped her.

Silence flooded the room for what felt like hours until…

“C’mon let’s go, she’s waiting for you too“ Eda offered her hand.

Amity took it hesitantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that I've been inconsistent with Lilith (and maybe [probably not tho] I'll rewrite her dialogue in ch.1) but in my defense I say that I think she didn't care much about Luz at the start, only when Eda begged her to protect Luz she actually done something.
> 
> Plus Lilith is maybe a bit jealous of Luz, I mean she became Eda's "daughter" where Lilith was practically death to her, in the episode YBOS we saw that to Eda Luz is more important then Lilith (even before finding out that she cursed her). Eda even tried to kill her before being stopped by King.
> 
> So I thought that with Amity she would be a bit more "good", maybe? ahaha (btw I dunno if you have notice but I really haven't forgiven Lilith yet xD she has a loooong way to go).
> 
> P.P.S. Don't forget to send some feedback even if it's negative! I just want to improve!!


	3. It Only Took A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has to face her new deepest fear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for the hiatus but this chapter was SO MUCH harder to write and it's not that long too...  
> Anyways I decided to make more chapters then 3 for this fic because with time I had new ideas for the story and I really like the base idea of this fic.
> 
> P.S. remember to send feed back!

Luz forgot how much of a pain was to have a fever, persistent headache, sweating and an overall feeling of uneasiness. To make matters worse, Eda’s maternal instinct kicked in and oh boy, it was way stronger than that of her mother.

At first it was kind of cute to see how much Eda was freaking out for a cold, but now things were getting insane. She would spend the entirety of her day in Luz’s room, just to see “How she’s doing“ leaving only to bring her food, water or both.

Thank God Luz convinced Eda to leave her alone for the night. It took some time, but eventually saying that she couldn’t rest if she stayed was enough, it’s not like she didn’t like her care, but Luz just wanted to rest and watch some Netflix on her phone which was not the best idea while having a cold but whatever.

She still had a low fever, so it wasn’t necessary to take an antipyretic which she didn’t have. Thankfully though, during Eda’s care she brought different healing potions. Most of them didn’t have any effect, but one of them worked as an antipyretic so she was in the clear in case her fever worsened.

Eda was so reassured and happy when she thought the potion “cured“ Luz, only to be heartbroken when she found out that the effect was only temporary, she took it badly, like smashing stuff badly, she didn’t break down in front of Luz but she could hear her through the walls, Luz didn’t understand why Eda was so emotional about her health status, it’s not like she was going to die, the thought made her chuckle.

Maybe Eda was just really worn out. She looked tried; the girl knew how much easier was to overreact to little things when tired, especially after the emperor’s whole deal.

Even through all those thoughts and low fever, Luz in time successfully fell asleep.

Luz woke up at the sound of someone walking outside of her room. She instinctively thought it was Eda, but when the door slowly opened revealing who was behind it Luz felt her entire body hot like her fever rose by several degrees. A strange feeling of dizziness enveloped her, not quite the same she had before.

And there she was, the last person she expected to see this early in the morning.

“Amity?“ Luz said in disbelief, almost pleading for an answer. When did she become so desperate?

* * *

Amity knew that she wasn’t ready for this, but hearing her voice… The voice that will haunt her dreams forever, calling her name, pleading none the less. It made her skin crawl, cold sweat soaking her forehead while her heart stopped.

Then the voice continued, tormenting her mind: “Amity, it’s really you? Or I’m seeing things? Oh God, did the fever got THAT high?“ stated Luz, struggling to lift her back from the bed.

Amity’s mind was in a blur. The only thing that fueled her was her sear desire to close the gap between them. As Amity was getting closer Luz went silent no longer caring if this was some feverish dream, eyes locked on those strangely sad golden eyes.

“Amity wait! Don’t come any closer! I don’t know if I can infect withes,“ Luz said almost reluctantly. Maybe it was the fever, but a part of her wanted Amity to get closer…

 _don’t care,_ a whisper.

“S-Sorry I didn’t catch that,“ responded Luz, perplexed.

“I said. I. Do. Not. Care,” the green-haired girl was on the verge of tears as she threw herself into Luz’s arms.

“I-I don’t know what to say… I would say that I’m sorry, but that’ll be an understatement… I-I,“ Amity’s speech came to a stop on account of her own uneven breathing. She was hyperventilating. Great, another panic attack, just what she needed in front of Luz.

Realizing what was happening, Luz enveloped Amity in her embrace, holding her tight while rubbing her back.

“Hey it’s okay, it’s me, breathe, just like I’m doing slowly and steadily, can you do this for me?“ asked Luz with a calming and reassuring voice.

She nodded as Luz carefully shifted Amity’s head close to her chest where she could hear the calming sound of Luz’s heartbeat slightly covered by her soft breathing. And it was… Amazing. In a matter of seconds she felt so distant from everything, like nothing could faze her. In that moment, she was safe.

Safe from every insecurity that the future held, safe for Luz’s tragic fate, safe from her fears. They enjoyed each other warmth for a long time that felt like mere seconds.

Then, sadly, Amity realized she was in the present, a time where Luz was dying, where she had to say goodbye. As the realization hit her, she let out a loud sigh reluctantly distancing her head from Luz’s chest with a gentle push.

“Why is this happening to you? I d-don’t understand,“ cried the young witch leaning on the human’s shoulders with both hands, looking at the floor lacking the courage to face her.

“Amity, it’s just a cold, it’s normal for humans to have it, don’t be scared,“ Luz tried to comfort the witch, hugging her closer, softly pushing with a hand Amity’s head on her neck.

“S-Scared? You think I’m scared? No, I’m fucking terrified. How can people from your realm think this is fucking normal!?“ Amity let out an angry growl muffed by Luz’s collar while tightening her hold on the girl’s shoulders.

Then a pause. An awkward, hopeless, tiring silence flooded the room.

Even though what she said was true, the feeling she had now wasn’t just fear or mourning. It was something new, something boiling… Something that prevents her from falling apart. Anger, anger of knowing how fucking selfish she was, anger of knowing she was afraid while the person she loves showed such calm and composure. She supposed to be strong for her! Not the fucking opposite!

Luz just stared at her in confusion.

The silence broke when the young witch started talking again.

“Or maybe I’m just weak, fitting isn’t it? Considering that’s what my parents think of me…“ Luz at this point loosened her grip, looking directly at Amity despite the witch’s attention pointed elsewhere.

The human tried to say something, but Amity cut her off.

“Funny how in hindsight my worst fear from Grom was so childish“ she said nervously trying to wipe off the tears.

“I was afraid of telling you that I love you… Just three simple words, wasn’t that hard, was it?“ Amity hid her face in Luz’s shoulder as her cry slowly became a desperate laugher.

Amity’s words startled Luz, her cheeks burning hot while her heartbeat was off the chart as those three words echoed in her ears. ‘Wait does Amity love me? I was the one she wanted to ask out at Grom!?! And why is she acting like this? Is she afraid of me rejecting her?!?’ her head hurt from the overload of information dumped on her in just few seconds.

Both girls went quiet, but this time instead of uncertainties, the room filled with some kind of… Warmth?

“Fate sure can be cruel, I never made a choice of my own, it was always my parents, always knowing what is best for me, expecting me to be at the top… And for a long time I believed them, I really thought that only if I was the best I could be worth something to others, but when you blasted your way in my life like a hurricane, I realized that life has so much more to offer than ‘good grades.’, you helped me understand I deserve love too.“ her nervous laughter died down, and for half a second Amity’s face lit up in a warm smile.

“Although I guess I asked too much…“ and like a brief breeze on a summer night, that precious smile vanished.

“Amity I-I don’t understa—“ suddenly Luz found herself held in place by Amity’s hands, eyes now focused on her dangerously close lips becoming very self-conscious of the witch’s presence as Amity’s erratic breathing sent shivers down her spine.

“Luz forgive me, but… Just this once, I want to be selfish.“ at last the witch so serious in look yet so gentle and warm in tone met her eyes while leaning forward slowly closing them.

Luz didn’t fight it, God only knew how much she wanted this, how much she _NEEDED_ this after the recent events. She just let the girl embrace melt her body while her lips finished her off.

The kiss was clumsy and uncertain since as soon as their lips touched, all Amity’s confidence faded, Luz felt Amity’s grip loosen, trying to pull off from it out of fear.

But the witch’s withdraw came to a sudden halt as the human in a swift move threw her arms around Amity’s neck, refusing to let her go, actually pulling her closer, merging once again their lips together.

This time the kiss was different. It erupted into an amalgamation of passion, burning desire and even lust as now the young witch lost all her anxieties, taken by the moment. Amity firmly yet carefully grabbed with both hands the back of Luz’s head, stroking her hair. Letting out a small moan from the depth of her throat, she finally felt something different from anger and grief.

_Love_ it was love.

**Author's Note:**

> So the sickness that Eda is referring to is fake, there's no know illness this deadly with so little symptoms (I think, I'm not a doctor) so I said "f*ck it" and invented it (you can think of it like Eda found a fake news or whatever) I just wanted a ton of angst with a happy ending and this was the perfect excuse.
> 
> I'm pretty sure that witches in the canon universe can indeed get sick but who cares this is a fanfiction so yeah...
> 
> Please send me feed back I really want to be a better author!! Plus is always hearth warming to read your comments!


End file.
